


March of the Penguins

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [35]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anime, Betrayal, Bodyswap, Card Games, Character Study, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dancing, Duelling, Environmentalism, Gen, Interviews, Intrigue, Money, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penguins, Perversion, Revenge, Sexism, Snow and Ice, Villains, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Otaki Shuzo, fifty-five years old. Once the ex-head of Kaiba Corporation’s HR department steals Mazaki Anzu’s body for himself, he’ll make sure penguins inherit the Earth.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 1





	March of the Penguins

March of the Penguins

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.

Summary:

Otaki Shuzo, fifty-five years old. Once the ex-head of Kaiba Corporation’s HR department steals Mazaki Anzu’s body for himself, he’ll make sure penguins inherit the Earth.

* * *

“No theme park, Otaki! You work for me! This is the last stop on your little side project! Get out of my sight before I crumple you like a water bottle!”

Uncaring argumentation that could have come from his no-good parents.

 _Mark my words, Kaiba Seto! You’ll feel the shame you’ve caused us and Gozaburo, doubled by two! After all we’ve sacrificed, the battle we waged on_ your _behalf, Noah-sama has promised us revenge! You’ll rue the day you torpedoed my wonderful Penguin Land!_

…

Otaki squawked delightedly at Anzu’s shock as the glacier she was bolting away on cracked, marooning her on the Frozen Ocean’s floe. Teeth and beaks snapped beneath the water, rehearsed to attack their passing enemy.

His Deck Master’s eyebrow plumage _flew_ , top hat and tux pompously condescending. All the information Kaiba Corporation had on Mazaki Anzu, sixteen years old, reinforced she didn’t have what it took to wrap up her dream of becoming a dancer.

The empty-headed, no-talent dilettante performed poorly at the audition. Imprudence would promote frostbite, the cold wave preventing her from picking up a sword. Her intuition would be to defend, leaving her exposed to the gust of driving snow he slid into the Duel.

His ocean of regeneration plashed the icebergs with statistically supported calm.

The world needed a more eco-conscious face. Someone to truly put the “act” in “activist” and reverse global warming, which was destroying his beloved penguins’ habitat.

What better power-up than walking out of this virtual prison in the body of beautiful young girl? Their voices rang the loudest. Their cute, skimpy outfits attracted the most attention.

When litterers and climate change deniers threatened the penguins that saved his life: a pair of flippers around their necks!

The second exec of the Big 5 soldiered on. Penguin Nightmare’s penguin nightmare had only just begun.


End file.
